


Ottawa Calling

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, EM gets better in phone sex, EM sucks at phone sex, Justin is a cheeky little bastard, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, This is really awkward, cheating on wives, it's not even explicit but still it was weird writing it, they are both cheeky now, world leaders being silly and goofy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: If this is how politics is done, then we are all fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what have I done? I don't know. 
> 
> WARNING: crappy "phone sex/dirty talk", it's rated "M" for obvious reasons but honestly there's nothing explicit, most of it is just the "sex talk" and vulgarities (I can't even imagine Justin Trudeau saying what he's saying in my fic). I really felt super-weird when re-reading this, although it's not explicit but you know...they are politicians that you see on TV almost every day :D
> 
> Someone take this ship away from me.
> 
> Once again - I'm sorry for any possible mistakes, I'm not perfect in English, I'm still struggling. Thanks ;)

"You  _can't_  call me like this," Macron hissed into his phone as he entered the men's restroom.

_"Why not?"_

"I'm working! I thought you would know what a regular day in a politician’s life looks like…“

_"I know that – and I know you’re not needed half as much as you think. Trust me.”_

“Aren’t you supposed to be running a country or something?” Macron joked, stopping in front of a mirror to check his tie. Perfect.

_“It’s still too early – “_

Emmanuel automatically glanced at his wristwatch before he remembered the time difference.

“What time is it?” he asked.

_“I don’t know – something around eight? I went for a jog in the park – “_

“This doesn’t sound like jogging to me.”

_“I was reminded of you – I ran through this garden and – I remembered Sicily. And I remembered my favorite president too.”_

“Donald Trump?”

Justin laughed. “ _No. You have two attempts left_.”

Hearing his laugh was a heart-warming experience for Emmanuel, especially when he thought of the distance between them.

“What are you doing now?” he asked, leaning against the counter with a washbasin.

_“Just walking... It’s so quiet here – no people, no cars; just nature.”_

“So you’re taking a walk alone?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Can I come over? I’ll be there in...” He checked the time again and tried to quickly calculate the flight time. “...in twelve hours?”

_“I’ll book us some hotel.”_

“I’ll bring champagne.”

_“I thought you said you’re working.”_

“Well – I don’t like being interrupted at my work but...I guess I’m glad for _this_ chance to take a break. So...you're...just walking? There are no people around?”

_“Do you think I would be calling if someone could hear me?”_

“You’re all alone then?”

_“Yes. Where are you?”_

“In the restroom.” He could hear Justin giggle on the other side. “I know. Not exactly romantic.”

_“Oh, those Frenchmen.”_

"I'd prefer to be in Canada."

_"No, no - I want to be there, in Paris, with you - "_

"We couldn't be together anyway - "

_"I would wait for you in that restroom - wait for you to slip out of your meeting and come to me - can you imagine it? What would you say?"_

"Uhm..." His tie seemed to be too tight now. He had to clear his throat twice before speaking. "Uhm -  _How did you get here_?"

_"You're terrible_ ," Justin laughed on the other side. " _Come on. Close your eyes_  - "

 "I have no time for this, I have to go back - "

_"Nobody tells the president what to do."_

"You do."

Trudeau chuckled. " _Close your eyes. It won’t take long. Please. I know you want to_."

Emmanuel tried to resist. He kept staring at his reflection in the mirror, thinking of the official meeting and all the people there; but his defense crumbled down when Justin's mellow voice repeated the simple word of " _Please_ ".

Fuck. _Fuck._

He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be talking with Justin over his private phone.

And he definitely shouldn't be turned on by the urgent tone of the Canadian's voice. 

" _Imagine I'm with you - standing next to you, right there - I'm taking your hand..._   _Your palm is so warm and soft. I want to kiss it. Will you let me? Give me your hand. You're so beautiful - so perfect in your suit. Sometimes I look up your photos on the Internet – and you know what I do next?”_

Macron licked his lips.

“ _I undo my pants and close my eyes – and I try to think of your face and voice, I try to imagine how you look when you fuck your wife – “_

“No, I don’t want to hear  _that_!”

“ _Why don’t you just hang up then? Aren’t your pants a bit too tight now? God, I wish I could see your face, you’re probably all red – “_

“Stop it.”

“ _I can hear ‘Go on’ from your tone. Your voice is failing you, Emmanuel. You should control yourself better.”_

“Why are you doing this?”

“ _Do you really want to know?”_  Trudeau asked in a light manner which quickly changed to a soft whisper. “ _It’s turning me on; the thought of you – rich, powerful man in a tailored suit during his workday who just can’t resist this, who can’t say no. You like this as much as I do. Try to deny it. And then you can go home and hump your mattress while moaning my name._ ”

“What?” Macron’s thoughts were too distracted by now.

“ _That’s what I like to think of – what you do when you’re alone, how you relieve the stress, the pressure – do you think about me when you touch yourself? Do you think about the sex we could have? Picture the messy bed sheets and our bodies covered in sweat – “_

“I beg you – “

_“What about the next summit? How are you going to keep calm there? What if we’re seated next to each other and every time I touch you, you’ll know I want to fuck you right there – on the table, after everyone leaves – you’ll never get that image out of your head –_

_Running out of breath already? I can hear you like it. You can touch yourself, stroke your cock through the clothes – your shaky breathless voice sounds nice.”_

“Fuck you,” Emmanuel exhaled as he finally succumbed to temptation to do as Justin said.

_“How does it feel, Manu? Are you enjoying yourself there? I wish you didn’t have to be so quiet – can you moan for me?”_

“You’re a cheeky bastard – “

_“You’re the one who’s getting off to it._ ” His voice cracked as he started his frenetic litany: “ _Oh, Manu, yes, right there... So good, baby, you’re so good – I want you, all of you – right now – I’ll take you the first chance I get, no matter where, I want to make you cum in your perfect suit, I want to fuck you against a wall or on a table, I don’t care - I just want to taste you, kiss you – suck you off and swallow every drop - I want to see your face and listen to your voice as you grunt and pant and beg me for more, I want to be there when you scream as you come hard – “_

Emmanuel quickly covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he let out an incoherent moan and felt the overwhelming relief.

It took him a few seconds to come back to full consciousness.

_“Hello? Are you still there? Are you okay?”_

“Yes.” Macron was finally able to speak again. “I’m okay _now_.”

_“Glad to hear that. See – it didn’t take that long_.”

Emmanuel's cheeks turned red. “Oh shut up.”

_“Make me.”_

“I will, when we meet again. I really must go now – clean this up and – “

They both laughed but then an awkward silence fell between them.

“Erm... I’ll call you later. Thanks for this... _moment_.”

_“It was my pleasure.”_

“So...take care?”

_“I wish I could kiss you right now.”_

This time there was nothing lustful in these words.

“Yeah, me too.”

This wasn’t what they went into politics for – but _damn,_ it felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update for this story ;) It continues, of course...but I'm not sure when will I be able to finish it, so this is a little teaser/mid-chapter.

_"I'm so horny, babe,_ " Emmanuel moaned in the most desperate manner possible. _"I miss your touch."_

Justin swallowed hard, palm with his phone alaready full of sweat. His other hand was resting on the chair arm, fingers curling with desire to touch himself under the influence of his long-distance lover talking.

"I miss that too."

_"I really need you - I'm going crazy here..."_

"We'll be together soon - I promise."

Emmanuel sighed in frustration. Sometimes he behaved like a spoiled little child - and Justin loved that. He loved the childish joy and amusement that his Manu experienced when he was happy - and he also loved the way Manu frowned and pouted his lips when something went wrong - or when he didn't get what he wanted.

_"I think I'll go insane if you don't fuck me anytime soon."_

Justin had to chuckle. Of course he expected the conversation to go this way, but hearing the Frenchman moan these words in a breathy, urgent voice was a bit too much to handle calmly.

"I'll call you in the evening and we can talk about it."

Emmanuel groaned.

Fuck, if he keeps making these noises, Justin won't make it without a little damage in his pants.

_"In the evening? Your evening? I'll be fast asleep by then, probably having some wet dream about you because I can't take this anymore!"_

"Oh, you'll be fine. But I'd love to se that - "

His body shivered at the thought of Emmanuel being involuntarily aroused in his sleep, waking up confused to find his underwear wet and sticky -

_"It just happens when I think about you too much during the day. When I don't get any other kind of pleasure I guess my body has to make up for it during the night."_

"Don't talk about your body now, please. I need to concentrate -"

_"You're being a bit selfish, don't you think?"_

"I have an important party meeting...in fifteen minutes," he added after looking at the clock in his office.

_"Don't talk about your party meeting, please. I want to stay hard - "_

"You learned this so fast."

_"You started it. So?"_

"I'll call you later. I really have to go now - wait for me, don't do anything, and we'll enjoy it."

_"I don't think I can wait that long - oh, if you could see what your voice does to me - "_

"Where are you now?"

_"What do you think? At a dinner with Brigitte."_

"What?!"

_"Nah, in my city apartment."_

"You are unbelievable."

_"I'm horny. And I bet you are too."_

 "You know me _so well_ ," Justin declared pathetically, although Emmanuel was indeed right.

_"Where are you? In your office?"_

"Yes. But not for long. The meeting - "

_"I know, I know. Is there a couch?"_

Justin's eyes obediantely shifted to the old-fashioned sofa. "Yes."

_"Would it matter if I laid there naked and let you fuck the brain out of my head?"_

"Jesus, _Manu_ \- "

_"Yes or no?"_

"No, of course not, but not now, don't start with this - "

_"I'd leave you some stains there so you would...always be reminded of me and of what you do to me - "_

 "You know I'd be more than happy to have you here, so we could go somewhere to eat and then enjoy a romantic evening...walking through parks, holding hands...and then have a bath and make love all night - "

_"I don't want your bath and lovemaking - I NEED your cock to fill me up right now - "_

Justin almost feel from his chair when someone knock at the office door. " _Fuck_ ," he managed to mutter into the phone and then he called "Come in".  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Trudeau, but it's time to go - "  
  
"Okay," he smiled at his secretary and added: "I'll just finish my call." He felt his face heating up with embarrassment.  
  
"I'll call you later, okay? We can talk about it - I must go now. Bye. Love you too," he blurted quickly into the phone, not giving Emmanuel enough time to answer.  
  
The secretary smiled at him softly when he walked past her. "My wife," he explained, hoping that his guilty look is not too obvious.  
  
"I see."

**Author's Note:**

> come join the Macron/Trudeau ship on instagram - macrontrudeauship <3


End file.
